


Shiver

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #279: Shiver.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #279: Shiver.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Shiver

~

It took Harry a while to notice. Of course, since a madman had been trying to kill him, he figured he had an excuse. But in the aftermath, as life got back to what others called normal, he noticed. And once he did, he couldn’t unnotice. 

Draco Malfoy shivered when he was around. 

At first he thought Malfoy was cold, but he did it during hot summer days. And when they were indoors. And the closer Harry was, the more apparent it became. 

No one else noticed, not even Hermione. But Harry did. And one day he decided to investigate. 

~

Malfoy was hard to track, even with the Marauder’s Map. Perhaps Malfoy was avoiding him? But Harry was an expert Malfoy tracker. He’d had years of practice, after all. So he watched, and waited, and when he noticed Malfoy gravitated towards a specific spot by the lake, he waited for him there. 

The first time he emerged from the trees to sit beside Malfoy, Malfoy looked panicked. But when Harry didn’t say anything, he relaxed, although Harry could still see shivers wracking him. So Harry did what anyone would do. He slung an arm over Malfoy’s shoulders, hugging him close. 

~

Harry had time to think as he recovered from Malfoy’s punch. Perhaps he’d been too bold? But no, Malfoy had stopped shivering at Harry’s touch, so there was something there. Harry would just have to be more subtle.

Malfoy had almost looked sorry as he’d stood over him, but then Goyle had appeared, and, with his trademark sneer back, Malfoy had spun on his heel, leaving Harry in the mud.

He was back at his spot the next evening, though. And when Harry approached warily, he didn’t flinch. Not even when Harry sat beside him, careful not to touch him.

~

It continued for two weeks. Two weeks of watching Malfoy, of noticing how soft his hair looked, how long his lashes were. Harry was beginning to suspect he knew why Malfoy shivered. He was beginning to suspect Malfoy knew, too.

One evening, as the sun set over the lake, Malfoy turned to him. Harry braced himself. 

But nothing prepared him for Malfoy clasping the back of his neck and pulling him into the hottest kiss of Harry’s life. 

And then as they pulled apart, panting, Malfoy’s slow smirk made _Harry_ shiver. 

Malfoy hummed, and threw his arm over Harry’s shoulders.

~


End file.
